The Ki Ninjas
by ProNationHD
Summary: During the devastating fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End, both materialize a ginormous spherical portal accidentally and get's sucked into it along with Sakura and get transported into the DBZ universe. How far will they go to protect Earth from stupendous enemies and how will they protect their loved ones? Pairing: NaruSaku. Ocs are included.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Heyo everyone. Welcome to my new and first Naruto and Dragon Ball Z crossover. This is my third crossover story and my third Naruto crossover. The readers reading my other stories are enjoying my content so I decided to write a new crossover. So here it is. Now with the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original concepts of Naruto or Dragon Ball Z excluding a few I made on my own. So don't put me in soup. Also it's obvious since this is Fan Fiction.**

**I hope the concept of the story excites. If it doesn't, I'll trim my nose hair daily. Oh just a sec, I don't have nose hair -.-**

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

**At the Valley Of The End**

Naruto stood atop the foot of Hashirama Senju's statue while Sasuke stood atop the foot of Madara's statue. The devastating battle had been on for almost an hour and now it was high time to put either one of the gladiators in their place.

Sasuke is a fair skinned ninja and usually has Onyx eyes. He wore his primary navy blue short sleeved shirt with a high collar, with khaki shorts and black hair almost matching his eyes with bangs framing on each side. The back of his shirt was etched with the crest of the Uchiha. But this time, his pupils were red with three tomoes. The visual prowess of the Sharingan. And projecting from his back were hand-like wings, his hair had grown wildly, a delineation of a shuriken which covered the bridge of his nose till it hit under his eyes. The Curse Mark had animated itself and enveloped Sasuke's skin with corruptness.

Naruto had blond spiky hair and usually had large blue eyes. He wore a primary orange jumpsuit, in which underneath that he wore a black shirt. He stood on all fours, there was something peculiar about him. His eyes were fiery red with vertical slits while the corrupt Chakra of the Kyuubi (Nine Tails) enveloped around his body and enhanced his abilities, with a tail made of red charka manifesting itself from Naruto's behind. His features became more feral. He had morphed into a beast of devastation, eradicating anything in its path. He was confident in bringing Sasuke back. Until realization dawned on his face as he realized Sasuke's potential.

Sasuke chuckled menacingly, which perplexed Naruto. And from chuckling he laughed hysterically. At that moment, Naruto couldn't feel his arm anymore as his face lit up with shock.

Sasuke smirked, "It would seem that even your power has a price." He peered through the stormy clouds knitting towards each other. "Did you know? This battlefield where are destinies will be decided is called The Valley of the End."

Naruto knitted his eyebrows. He wasn't the brightest one in class and never used to pay attention because he was never committed when it came to studies, which made him typically dead-last.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto as if waiting for answer, but didn't receive one. He shrugged, "Oh well. No answer. Let's make a deal shall we?"

As Naruto listened intently, as Sasuke continued, "If I defeat you, I get to fall prey to Orochimaru for power and retribution. But, if you defeat me, I'll give up on Orochimaru for power. In fact, I'll give up my ambition for revenge." He plastered a smug look. "Everything doesn't come for free! You'll have to get through me first!"

Naruto's eyes seethed with rage. "I'll do anything to bring you back! But tell me…" he gritted his teeth. "Why did you kill Sakura?! She was the only person left in this world that loved you! The only person! And…and you killed her! Why Sasuke why?!" he exclaimed. He continued his bellowing, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BASTARD?! WHY KILL SAKURA OF ALL PEOPLE?! WH–"

Sasuke clenched his fists firmly and yelled, "SHUT UP, NARUTO! EVERY TIME SHE ASKS ME ON A DATE AND I HAVE TO REJECT HER. SHE'S ANNOYING!"

That's no reason to kill her…

Sasuke glanced at Sakura's presumably dead body and scoffed. Naruto prompted himself about a flashback.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sakura ran after Naruto because she knew something bad was going to happen. After a lot of convincing, Tsunade gave consent to Sakura for joining the retrieval team. Sakura helped Naruto fight Kimimaru. Before Naruto confronted with Sasuke, he warned Sakura to stay out of it.

As the fight escalated, the odds were in Sasuke's favor. Sakura was perturbed by this, and ran into the scene and tried to restrain Sasuke, only to get hit by Sasuke's Fire Ball Jutsu as Naruto didn't get in time to save her. Sakura was taken aback about how much Sasuke's hatred took over his impulse before passing out.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Resentment boiled inside Naruto. **"SASUKE!"** He snarled.

Sasuke snickered, "Now that she's been put in her place permanently, you're next." His expression slid into a smirk. "No more yapping! It's time we settled this fight! AND ALL THE FIGHTS WE HAD IN THE PAST!"

Naruto raised his hand to the side and opened his palm while Sasuke made a series of hand signs.

Sasuke hunched forward a bit and gripped his wrist with his right hand. He cupped his palm, an orb of pure electricity which had a corrupt feel formed in his hand that sounded like a chirping of a thousand birds. **"Chidori!"**

"**Rasengan!"** Naruto formed the Rasengan, which also had a corrupt feel, rather than a spinning blue ball of Chakra, and had a purple shade and was slightly larger.

The two friends shot off towards each other, holding their respective jutsus. The reeled their arm backwards as they came closer At last, they slammed their respective jutsus together.

"**Chidori/Rasengan!" **Both boys roared as they collided at the same time. Their Charka was so potent; it created a purple dome around them.

* * *

(With Kakashi and Pakkun, en route Valley of the End)

As Kakashi and Pakkun were jumping from branch to branch, he angled his head upwards and noticed the gathering of stormy clouds as he widened his eyes in apparent shock. "This Chakra…this is bad." He muttered to himself.

* * *

(Naruto VS Sasuke, Valley of the End)

Both struggled to overpower each other. After moments of struggling, their respective jutsus began to weaken due to their Chakra depleting.

Just when Naruto was about to get overpowered, a light emitted from their jutsus and caused a dome of explosion. When the smoke dissipated, there was a materialized ginormous spherical portal in mid-air as it sucked Sakura into it and slowly faded out.

Kakashi could feel the immense Chakra suddenly dissipating as it started to drizzle.

Pakkun displayed his confusion as Kakashi noticed it. "Pakkun, what's wrong?"

Pakkun widened his eyes in disbelief. "I don't – I don't know how to explain this but I can no longer smell Naruto and Sasuke. Not even Sakura.

Kakashi gaped, "What?"

"That was anti climatic…something's not right."

After a minute, Kakashi and Pakkun reached their destination, only to find debris and two notched statues. It was a bit disfigured. Otherwise everything was fine. But what worried Kakashi was that there was no sign of anyone. Not even a body.

Kakashi bounded near the waterfall and stood on water using his Charka. He scoured his eyes around his surroundings in search of Naruto or Sasuke but couldn't find them. "Naruto? Sasuke?"

"They might have gone to a different location…but I don't think that's possible. It won't be possible now to find their scent because of this rain." Pakkun frowned.

Kakashi was confused. "But how? Is there any specific reason of their disappearance?

Pakkun sighed, "I don't know about the specifics. I would have at least caught a tinge of their smell if they were far away."

Kakashi's expression darkened as he looked down at the ground, trying to comprehend what had happened.

* * *

(In a new world, forest clearing)

A man with an orange Gi, black unkempt hair that matched his eyes, stood next to a tree and smiled. On the back, is a black Kanji written 'Turtle' in a white circle. He wore a simple black belt, blue boots, blue sleeves undershirt and him being a handsome hunk. He also had brown leather pouch tied on his waist.

The man shifted into a stance and reeled his fist backwards before treecapitating it. His fist acted like an axe.

A shrill sound pierced through the air. The man heard an explosion from a distance. He spun around and saw a dome of explosion. The dome of explosion slowly turned into a ginormous spherical portal in midair.

The man gaped in utter shock. "W-What is that?!"

The man looked up, cupping both palms on his mouth and cried, "Nimbus!"

A flying yellow cloud, as if right on cue, emerged from the horizon and onto Goku's side. Goku hopped over it like a hover board and commanded, "Nimbus, take me en route the explosion." With that said, he soared through the air towards the explosion.

The place was a bit far off. But with the man's marvelous flying cloud, he was able to reach the presumed accident or crash spot in two minutes. If it was a crash spot, Goku would have noticed it with a glance before it would have crashed.

When Goku reached his destination, he only noticed not much of the ecosystem was defiled, as there was a small crater in which four bodies lay prone on the ground.

The man hopped out of his flying cloud and performed acrobatics in the air before landing nimbly on the ground. He jogged towards them and examined them as he crouched.

They were alive, all four of them. Three of them were children. And when the man saw their shuriken holsters, he came to the assumption that they were typical ninjas.

The three children where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. The fourth person who lay unconscious on the ground was rather peculiar.

The man had a Venus fly trap framing from both sides of his shoulders till it reached about three-four feet away from his head. Half his face was white and the other half was black. He wore a robe with black and red clouds.

The pink haired girl was burned and blistered severely and the blond kid's arm was bruised. But the rest only seemed to be unconscious.

The man scratched his chin while pondering before he got an idea. Coming to the conclusion the girl may not survive, he searched through his leather pouch and took out a two green beans, and fed it to the girl and boy.

After seconds, the pink haired girl woke up with a start and frantically looked around her surroundings. While the girl was at it, the man nudged the other three to wake up, in which they did after a few nudges.

Naruto sat himself up and lit his face with shock. "What the–"

The man blankly stared at Naruto and asked, "Hey, I found you guys unconscious here. I got worried so I rushed as fast as I could to see what had happened." He angled his head towards the raven haired kid who had sat himself up.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Son Goku. What's yours?"

* * *

**A/N**: **Naruto and his team mates have landed in a different location and are bewildered about this man named Son Goku. How will they take this? How will Naruto and Sasuke react to each other? Find next time on The Ki Ninjas. **

**I have started to cultivate the idea of implying the Japanese names of any signature moves. But, I will keep some trademark quotes or dialogues from the English version because some of you insist on the English version**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Do review for this chapter and let me know your take on this chapter.**

**Until then, ProNationHD out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kame House

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm back with a new chapter of The Ki Ninjas. Apparently the readers reading this story liked the concept of the story, so I've decided this to be as my main priority. For those of you who read my Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover called Heroes of the Great Prophecies, I wanted to let you know that I've put that on hold, sorry… 'Cuz The Ki Ninjas is my main priority. Now for the Disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own any original concepts of Naruto and Dragon Ball Z excluding a few I mde on my own. So don't put me in soup. **

* * *

"My name is Son Goku. What's yours?" Goku asked.

"My name is Naruto." Naruto replied. With widened eyes, he finally processed as he replayed a flashback in his head.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto raised his hand to the side and opened his palm while Sasuke made a series of hand signs.

Sasuke hunched forward a bit and gripped his wrist with his right hand. He cupped his palm, an orb of pure electricity which had a corrupt feel formed in his hand that sounded like a chirping of a thousand birds. **"Chidori!"**

"**Rasengan!"** Naruto formed the Rasengan, which also had a corrupt feel, rather than a spinning blue ball of Chakra, and had a purple shade and was slightly larger.

The two friends shot off towards each other, holding their respective jutsus. The reeled their arm backwards as they came closer At last, they slammed their respective jutsus together.

"**Chidori/Rasengan!" **Both boys roared as they collided at the same time. Their Charka was so potent; it created a purple dome around them.

Both struggled to overpower each other. After moments of struggling, their respective jutsus began to weaken due to their Chakra depleting.

Just when Naruto was about to get overpowered, a light emitted from their jutsus and caused a dome of explosion. At that moment Naruto blacked out and didn't remember what had happened next.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"We sucked in a portal and ended up here." A voice said. Goku looked towards the voice and saw the Venus fly trap man already on his feet, dusting the dirt from his cloak. He was partially telling the truth as not to alarm Goku.

Naruto's shoulders tensed once he realized something. He glanced behind his shoulder and saw Sasuke, who was looking at him like he had fallen from space.

Naruto tumbled backwards with astonishment and yelped, "Sasuke?" He said in a rather surprised tone.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped up to their feet while Sasuke was glaring daggers at him. Before Sasuke could say anything, Sakura tackled him with a hug. She sobbed, "Sasuke-Kun! You're okay. You're alive!" as she was sentimental towards him.

Sasuke grumbled while trying to push her away. "Hey! Get off me!" But Sakura hugged him tight.

Naruto built up some envy and harbored Sasuke even more. He couldn't stand Sasuke always being the cool and emo type. Sakura was always infatuated with him. What would it take to win over Sakura-Chan?

Wait, what was he thinking? He realized that Sakura finally had a chance see Sasuke again after he left Konoha (Leaf Village) as a nuke-nin. So it was better if Sakura got her time to see one of her good friends.

Goku watched Naruto and his team like a TV channel and smiled, "You know what? It's good that you've finally made your reunion. And I'm rejoiced by this." But quickly dispelled.

Sakura pushed Sasuke, brought her hand backwards and slapped Sasuke. Sasuke literally lost his balance and hit his head on the ground with a nauseating thunk.

The squabble between Naruto and Sasuke was settled when Goku intervened and tried to cool them off. Naruto took his time to elaborate about Sakura's traumatic event when she was almost burnt to death by Sasuke.

The Venus fly trap man walked towards Goku and asked, "Goku, is that your name?" Goku nodded. "We don't know where the portal has ended us in. Could you tell us where we are?"

Naruto widened his eyes once he recognized the man by his robes.

"You're from the Akatsuki!" Naruto pointed at the man.

The man stayed silent as his back was facing Naruto. This perplexed Sakura. "He's an Akatsuki? Are you sure about this Naruto?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

The man started to whisper something to himself before spinning around his heel and confronted, "Even I am as bewildered as you are. I was caught in the portal. When You and Sasuke unleashed your signature moves, the Chakra was so potent; that it materialized a ginormous spherical portal and sucked you in it along with me." He hesitated before whispering to himself again. He sighed, "I was watching you from the distance. Yes, I'm from the Akatsuki. But I mean no harm as I'm in the same situation as you are. Confused and lost. Together with our cohabitation, we can find a way home."

Naruto began to ponder about this. Before he could refuse, Sasuke interrupted, "How can we trust you? And what were you doing watching us anyway?"

For some odd reason, his voice was no longer deep. Like the other half of the body was talking. "I was just watching the fascinating battle. I wasn't plotting to catch you, Naruto."

Sasuke scowled at this. Why always Naruto has to be the special one? Why did the Akatsuki want Naruto? He remembered himself about Kakashi telling him they wanted Naruto for the Kyuubi's chakra.

Goku put the two and two together and concluded, with a serious face, "I'm assuming you both had a fight, and accidently materialized a portal. So you've ended up here."

Naruto kicked up the dirt with a darkened expression. "We were…"

"You can settle your squabble later. I bet you want a place to stay? Sure." He turned around and walked three feet away before abruptly halting, and spun around towards Team 7. "I have a better idea. I was getting firewood for my wife Chi-Chi. You can follow me to my house so I can ask you questions once I'm done taking down the last tree."

Naruto sighed, "Sounds reasonable."

"Okay. Just follow me to my house."

After Goku took the down the last tree for the day, Goku faced the ninjas. Naruto and his team-mates felt skeptical after intently listening to Goku's introduction of his cloud. As Goku hopped on the cloud, he tells them to get on his back. Sakura snaked her arms around Goku while wrapping her legs around his waist from the behind. Naruto clung on Goku's right side while the plant man clung Goku's left.

Goku turned his head enough till he could see the plant man from the corner of his eyes and asked, "So what's your name?"

"My name is White Zetsu." The white half introduced. "And my name is Black Zetsu." The deeper voice of the black Zetsu introduced.

Naruto stared blankly at Zetsu. "Two bodies fused together…" Which seemed odd for Naruto.

Sasuke just stood there with his hands tucked in his pockets.

Sakura displayed her confusion at Sasuke and asked, "Sasuke? Aren't you going to come?"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke could say before morphing into a devil, his hair growing wild, projecting hand like wings, as the curse mark animated and spread around his body, making him look corrupted and sadistic.

Sakura was only to get freaked out by this, and yelped, "Sasuke?"

Goku was only alarmed by this as his expression turned grim, and thought, _"I sense a corrupted power residing within him." _

After his morphing, Sasuke sighed and assured, "There's no need for you to be alarmed. I'm just taking advantage of my abilities so we can fly towards Goku's home."

"He's using the advantage of the curse mark." The white half said.

The black half scoffed, "I know. Be quiet. For now we have to stick with them.

Goku and everyone else soared through the air. Astonished by this, Naruto asked Goku about the cloud, which Goku was eager to narrate.

Naruto and Sakura's hair bellowing, due to the breeze. After three minutes, they overlooked the view of Goku's house from the sky.

On the side of the house was a dense forest and in the courtyard was a bridge leading to a forest opening. And on the other side was a small hut. Their house was perched on a hill.

Goku signaled Sasuke to descend. When they reached the ground, Sakura slowly got off Goku while Naruto and Zetsu hopped out from their respective sides.

Sakura took her time to enjoy the view of the house as Sasuke reverted back to his normal form with his back shirt torn.

They followed Goku inside a curved entrance of the house and made themselves a few mental notes about the house.

Goku's House featured a kitchen in the white dome area, a bedroom with a window, and presumably another bedroom on either the other side of the larger part or the narrow side area which connected to the larger part of the house. There was also an outdoor bathtub (which was effectively a steel barrel over the top of a fire).

A kid wearing a tunic ran towards Goku and tackled him with a hug. "Daddy!" As both of them laughed.

The kid grinned. "Daddy, mom's going to get angry at you for being late."

Goku introduces Gohan to Team 7 and Zetsu. Gohan felt something apprehensive about Zetsu with a glance and hid behind his father's leg as he clung on it.

The kid had facial features of his father and his waist length hair tied in a ponytail.

"Don't worry, Gohan. They're good people." Goku assured. "Go on and say hi."

Gohan sidestepped and bowed in front of them and greeted, "Hello, my name is Gohan."

The rest of the ninjas bowed before him excluding Sasuke, who was in a bad mood. Even Zetsu showed his courtesy towards Gohan.

"Hello Gohan-Kun. My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura introduced.

The black half of Zetsu sighed, "Let's play along." He said in a low voice to the white half.

"I'm Zetsu. It's nice to meet you. You don't have to be scared of me. I'll be benevolent with you." The white half introduced.

Naruto pointed his thumb towards him and displayed his trademark grin. "And my name is Naruto Uzumaki. And someday–" He dropped the subject and continued to glance at the boy's behind. He was baffled. "Is that a tail?"

The other ninjas were confused and followed Naruto's gaze, and got what he was implying.

From Gohan's behind, was a brown monkey tail wiggling, which the other ninjas didn't notice.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Sakura was dumbstruck. Zetsu watched with amusement and wanted to see how things would unfold once he gets to know more about Goku and his family. He wanted to know how strong the man was and what were his capabilities.

Goku rubbed his back head and chuckled, "Yeah. I used to have one when I was a kid but it was cut off when I was training."

Naruto was about to speak up, but Sakura intervened. "How old is he, Goku?"

Goku took a glance at Gohan before looking back and responded, "He's four."

Zetsu glanced at Goku's muscles and made a mental note to himself. The white half asked, "Did you notice his muscles?"

The black half said, "I did."

"His muscles are impeccable. You cannot complain about it. It's perfect."

"Then we better watch our backs."

Before Goku could continue, a voice of an irate woman shouted behind Goku. He paled and spun around his heel frantically, seeing his seething wife in front of him.

Goku's wife, who Naruto presumed, stormed towards Goku and screamed in his face, "WHY WERE YOU SO LATE?! WE WERE SO WORRIED! WHERE'S THE OAK WOOD LOGS FOR DINNER?!"

Goku cowered in fear and made an apologetic face. "I'm sorry Chi-Chi. I found these people lost in the woods. So maybe they can stay–"

Chi-Chi gasped and looked one at a time at each person before looking back at Goku, telling about how she could be proper hosts for their guests. Naruto, Sakura and Gohan got the heebie jeebies after listening to Chi-Chi's outburst.

After a little effort of persuading, Goku convinced Chi-Chi to let them stay in their house to take refugee.

After they settled their squabble, Chi-Chi sighed with exasperation and said sternly, "I want you to get the firewood right now. Otherwise all those Sardines I got as something special for dinner will go with the wind."

Once Chi-Chi was out of earshot, Naruto said bluntly, "Wow, she's noisy."

Sakura twitched her eyebrow in irritation, and gave Naruto a lump on the head courtesy.

"OW!" Naruto winced as he tried to rub the quickly forming lump on his head. "Sakura-Chan, what was that for?!"

Sakura growled, "LOOK WHO'S TALKING! YOU'RE THE NOISIEST ONE IN THE WHOLE NATION! YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR REMARKS TO YOURSELF YOU BAKA!"

Naruto pouted his mouth with his hands still on his head, and said, "Sakura-Chan…"

Goku chuckled with fear. "You remind me of Chi-Chi."

Naruto pointed his thumb at Gohan and said, "Sakura-Chan, you're scaring the little boy."

Sakura flinched before looking at the little boy, who was whimpering. Her expression softened and apologized, "I'm sorry, Gohan-Kun. I didn't intentionally mean to scare you."

When Naruto glanced at Goku for what he would say next, he noticed him looking to his right with an expression of consternation.

When Naruto followed his gaze, he paled, because Chi-Chi had emerged from the kitchen with a twitching lip. He could tell she was pissed off badly. Naruto assumed it was because of Sakura's outburst. And she didn't seem to like guests screaming in her house.

"Hey guys, I have a better idea. Let's go outside and talk. We don't want to Chi-Chi to make any more fuss." Goku added quickly. With that said, everyone, including Sasuke and Zetsu scrambled towards the exit.

Before Gohan could leave, Chi-Chi stopped him. "Gohan."

Gohan glanced behind his shoulder at his mom and frowned, "Yes mother?"

"Go back and study."

Gohan turned around and obeyed obediently. "Yes mother."

* * *

(Goku's courtyard, with Goku, Team 7 and Zetsu)

Zetsu could feel the immense power that resided within Goku's wife, and came to an assumption that she's powerful.

The black Zetsu was bewildered. "I doubt she's a ninja. That includes the man too. Yet I sense something apprehensive about them. Like they could be a real threat to us."

The white Zetsu agreed, "I couldn't agree more, I've come to that same theory."

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Is your wife always like that?"

Goku sighed, "Yeah. Every time she doesn't get things her way, she goes Godzilla on me."

Realization dawned on Sakura's face as she remembered something. "Goku. Are you a full-fledged ninja?"

Goku turned towards her and knitted his eyebrows. "I'm no typical ninja." He narrowed his eyes at their shuriken holsters. "I noticed your shuriken holsters. So you must be trained ninjas. Huh?"

Naruto kept his hand on his chin and pondered for a moment. "Hmm." And looked at Goku. "So where on Planet Element are we?"

Goku was dumbstruck. "Planet Element? Did you get hit your head or something? This is Planet Earth."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Zetsu was the only shocked one in the group. "Planet Earth?!" his jaw fell to the ground. "ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!"

The group gazed at Zetsu in confusion.

"So that's how it is…" the black half realized.

"What is it, Zetsu?" Sasuke asked.

The white half sighed, "Would you care to elaborate?"

The black half grumbled, "Fine." He took a breath before narrating, "The portal had sucked us and had not taken us to a different location in our planet, but it had transported us to a different planet."

Goku's face lit up with shock. Zetsu, seeing that the group was intently listening, he continued, "You might have learned this in the Academy. Your teachers there must have told you the concept of a portal. Where does it transport you to and what the consequences are…"

At least, Naruto had paid attention in class when Iruka sensei, his former teacher at the Academy, elaborated about the portal, because it caught his attention.

"After Chakra was discovered, scientists were working on a new jutsu that can create portals which can send you to a different location, planet, or even a different dimension. This experiment failed for a while until one of the scientists found out how to materialize a portal. He used a devastating Chakra source as a catalyst. Once he was successful, he got sucked into it in front of his witnesses and was never seen again.

"You must have learned in History class that Element had kingdoms. There, was a king that ruled over all kings. This king had an aura of dark potent energy. Does that prompt you of anything?"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, but Zetsu noticed that Naruto deadpanned at him. The plant man sighed, "Apparently one person has been dull in the class," which caused Naruto to raise his eyes comically with his eyebrows arched.

"The king, had an adversary who always made an attempt to kill him because he had his hatred towards the king. Every time he tried to follow his schemes, they were ruined by the King who was superior to the rival. The king always spared the rival's life because he didn't have the intent to kill. However, this was the king's biggest mistake. A shinobi must be merciless with his opponent, and kill him without emotions. The king was a shinobi although he didn't know how to use Chakra. The rival formed a union and became the union leader. The members were from his clan. Once they were prepared, they infiltrated in the king's kingdom and massacred the people living in the kingdom. Because of this genocide, the king was enraged. With his emotions changing, the potent dark engulfed him and took over his impulse. Exploding from the kingdom, the king fought with his rival. After an hour of the devastating fight, when both collided with their signature moves, they accidently formed a portal and got sucked into it. In result, they were transported to a different planet. The king did return back to Element with a spaceship and narrated his experiences. At least, that's what the History tells." Zetsu shrugged.

"I never believed about life existing on other planets since it wasn't scientifically proven. This place looks just like our planet." Sasuke said.

Naruto's jaw fell to the ground and exclaimed, "WHAT?! NO WAY! WE'RE ON A DIFFERENT PLANET?!"

Sakura's expression darkened as she slumped her shoulders in defeat with her head hung down. "We are never going to get back home."

Zetsu disagreed, "I disagree with you. There might be a way to get back home using Chakra."

Goku, who was still in the oblivion, was confused and asked, "I was wondering about this Chakra. Is that food?" (Humor copied from Bru-Sensei)

The foursome fell on the ground with their feet sticking up, which confused Goku. "Did I say something wrong?"

Zetsu kicked back in position and dusted his robe. "There, you see? We are **definitely** on a different planet."

Naruto jumped up to his feet and concluded, "No wonder he doesn't know about what Chakra is."

Goku pondered for a moment before saying, "Hey, maybe you can stay in old timer's house."

Later, the rest settled down. Goku called Nimbus. With Goku hopping on the cloud, Naruto and Zetsu clung Goku's side respectively. Sakura snaked her arms around Goku while wrapping her legs from his back.

With Sasuke having the Curse Mark activated, both dashed through the air heading towards Kame House, a place where Goku insisted the ninjas on staying till they get back home.

Sasuke had trouble with keeping up with the flying cloud so Goku had to adjust his speed.

After they reached Kame house, Goku introduced the ninjas to Krillian, Goku's best friend and the others. Once they had a chitter patter about life, Goku bid farewell for the time being and soared in the air back to his home which was perched on a hill.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Did you like it? Make sure to follow, fav, and review and let me know your opinion on this story. What do you think about Zetsu's role in this story? (Remembers something) I'll be updating the story weekly because I'm busy with life in general. I hope you can understand. :)**

**See you in the next chapter. Until then, ProNationHD out. **


	3. Chapter 3: A New Threat

**A/N: It's been so long! Hello everyone! I'm finally back with a new chapter. First off, really speaking, my absence was due to a specific reason. I needed a break from this and decided to put up with my crucial year of studying. But I'm back. I might take another break, though. To be frank, writing a story without a break whatsoever can be…troublesome. **

**Now with the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own any original concepts of Naruto or Dragon Ball Z except a few concepts I made on my own. So do not report to the court and put me in soup.**

**Now we shall begin with the chapter.**

* * *

**(Two weeks later, Team 7 and Zetsu settled in Kame house.)**

Kame house was located on a very small island in the middle of the sea. Albeit, all sides were surrounded by water.

Another fine day, and Zetsu still hasn't found a way to get back home. Naruto assumed the plant man would just sit in a corner or place and brainstorm, trying to figure out what to do to get back home.

His assumptions were wrong. Zetsu just stood by the shore, talking to his other half.

Naruto sat himself on the roof of Kame house and watched Zetsu curiously. He remembered a Flashback of ten days ago which led up to this moment.

* * *

_(Flashback Begins)_

_Zetsu stood by the shore talking to his black half. "Despite being submerged in the ground, we were still sucked by the portal."_

_The black half scoffed. "You and your big words. You promised that you would find a way to get us back home. Even if we did find a way to get back home, we have to ascertain that the Jinchuriki comes along with us. But then again, it's going to be a hard task. We can't fight. So that should be out of the question."_

_Their chitter patter was interrupted when they heard a few footsteps behind them._

_The black half sighed, and Zetsu turned around. _

_Naruto stood with his arms crossed over his chest. And Sakura stood beside him with her arms on her hips and glanced at Zetsu skeptically. _

_Naruto displayed a scowl on his face, and demanded, "What were you doing spying on us?"_

_Zetsu groaned in annoyance. "We heard that Sasuke left the village as a nuke-nin. Therefore; we were ordered by our leader to ascertain the whereabouts of Sasuke and Orochimaru's hideout. We were not after you, Naruto."_

_Sakura stifled a gasp and looked to Naruto, who was baffled as well. _

_Naruto put on his thinking face, which looked like he was constipated, and stayed there for a couple of seconds, before a light bulb popped over his head. "Orochimaru was a former Akatsuki member!" He exclaimed. _

"_So this means it wasn't you who materialized that portal, did you?" Sakura concluded._

"_No. It wasn't my intention for this fiasco to happen. Why would I bring myself in this mess?"_

"_So that was your plan. But that doesn't make you anything but one of the biggest lowlifes!" Naruto said bluntly. _

_Zetsu studied Naruto's face with amusement and began, "Oh. So you want to challenge me to a fight. Is that what you're implying? If you defeat me, you'll never find a way back to Element. You Genin need me in order to get back to our planet. In other words, you'll be slacking around without me, doomed to live in this planet for the rest of your life. So, what will it be?"_

_Naruto took a tentative step forward, but was cut off when Sakura gestured him to wait. The pinkette took a shaky breath. "So that means…" she let her words trail off._

_Zetsu shrugged. "Well, we can conjugate our ideas together."_

_Naruto shook his head vigorously. "No, no. This makes me…" _

"_Let's get to the point." A voice said from behind. _

_The other members of Team 7 spun around their heel, and noticed an irate Sasuke. He had his hands dug in his pockets, with his usual scowl. _

_Sasuke turned towards Naruto, gave a look of resentment, and quickly looked away. What was up with Sasuke? Was he still pissed over not being able to meet with his new mentor, Orochimaru?_

"_So have you found a way to get back home?" Sasuke asked. _

_Zetsu sighed. "For the most part, not yet."_

"_What are you bums doing over there? Come along inside. You've got errands to run." A voice called._

_Master Roshi, the teacher of Goku and Krillian emerged from the corner of the house. He ambled towards the group and gave a piercing stare to Naruto. "Naruto, you're going to have to clean the room upstairs. It looks like it's in shambles!" _

_Master Roshi is bald, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He wore his trademark sunglasses and martial arts clothing. He is the mentor of Goku. He is the self-proclaimed genius known as the turtle hermit._

_After Roshi was out of earshot, Naruto shot a cold stare at Zetsu. "If we ever see you do anything suspicious–"_

_Zetsu held his arms up in mock surrender. "Okay. I get the cues you're giving out." He said in a badgering manner._

* * *

_(Two days later)_

_Naruto buried his knees to his chest. He continued to watch the plant man with monotony. Sasuke was homing his ninjutsu skills, while Sakura kept her distance from Sasuke._

_Sakura sat herself by the shore, with her knees brought towards her chest. Her gaze drooped, an expression of distraught was etched on her face. _

"_Why Sasuke…why" Sakura muttered, her voice was brittle. _

_Naruto noticed the cues Sakura was giving out and immediately understood her feelings. It was not long before Naruto sat himself next to Sakura._

_Naruto was further intrigued when he saw Sakura welling up with tears. Seeing her in grief, Naruto's curiosity began to eat him. _

_The blond ninja's face registered concern. "Sakura! Are you crying again because of what Sasuke did to you?"_

_Sakura barely managed to bite back the urge to sob more. She sniffed. "Sasuke must've hated me at that time." She said broodily. The pained expression on her face was becoming worse. _

_The blond ninja just pulled the pinkette into an embrace and let her cry on his shoulders. After five minutes, she released and let out a deep sigh. Her lip was still twitching though._

_Naruto pulled out a hanky from his pocket and gave it to Sakura, who used it to dab her puffy eyes. _

"_Don't worry Sakura!" Naruto cheered. "Maybe Sasuke didn't intentionally want to kill you. Or maybe it was just his impulse that took over him. If he wanted to, he would have killed you when his Fire Ball Jutsu engulfed you. I did sense a tinge of hesitance back there. Really speaking, he doesn't hate you. He is just obsessed by vengeance and can't get over that fact. As Sasuke's friends, we want to help him out of his predicament, no matter what it takes!" He looked at Sakura and displayed his trademark toothy grin with added affect. "Believe it!"_

_Suddenly, the burden on Sakura's shoulders receded. After hearing Naruto's opinion, she felt more relaxed and calm, even though she knew Naruto was lying. She let out a weak smile and angled her head towards her teammate, gazing into his large blue eyes. Naruto's entire face turned crimson red. He chuckled nervously before gulping. "S-Sakura-chan?"_

_Both Ninjas faces, without their knowledge, were so close to each other. _

_No sooner than Sakura turned livid than she whacked Naruto on the head, sending him spiraling into the water. She flared her nostrils like an irritated bear. "Don't get it the wrong way! I'm not seducing you, baka!" Then, she waited for Naruto to rise to the surface of the water._

_When he did, she looked at him in a contemplating manner. 'What's this feeling I'm getting? Why is my heart racing?'_

* * *

_(Another Segment of the Flashback)_

"_But I don't understand Sasuke. Why is he mad at me so much? Was it because he wasn't able to fulfil his aspirations; going to Orochimaru for more power. That bastard snake is nothing but a typical evildoer. He's using Sasuke for his own menacing schemes!"_

_(Flashback Ends)_

* * *

Whatever was eating Sasuke had dissipated within a few days. He'd even started talking normally, like nothing had ever happened.

After a few minutes, Naruto was wolfing down on some Ramen, while Krillian was cleaning the dishes.

Krillian gently placed the washed bowl aside and said, "Geez! You sure do eat a lot."

Naruto finished his last bowl of ramen and laid his back on his seat. He patted his stomach. "Ohh man! This feels so good. Thank goodness I knew the recipe of Ichiraku's ramen. If I hadn't known, I would have died from lack of ramen!" He belched. "Sorry."

Krillian turned around and continued to drone on. "I think Goku is the only one who can eat more than you in one sitting."

"What? Really?" asked a confused Naruto.

Krillian nodded. "Yeah. He finished one week's worth of food in one day! It's really marvelous."

* * *

**(Two Hours Later, in a field)**

The flamingos were feeding on grass. A fatigued farmer let out a deep sigh and rested his hat on the back compartment of his old, beat up, blue pickup truck. He took a look around his farm and said, "I need a breather."

Something falling from the sky caught the farmer's attention.

A meteor hurtled overhead the farmer and crashed a little further in his farm, causing debris of clouds to form. The farmer could simply gape in utter shock.

He stared at the debris of clouds and said, "W-what was that just now?! A meteor?! A UFO?!"

After a few seconds of composing himself, he hopped into his pickup truck and started it. "I better go check it out." As he sped towards the crash spot.

After reaching upon the crash site, he hopped out of his vehicle and trotted towards the edge of the crater.

He peered down and saw a beat up metallic pod with a red window, which confused the farmer. "That's no meteor. What is it?" He wondered.

He was pondering about the mysterious object when the door of the pod suddenly opened, and a black figure jumped in the hair and hovered, facing the terrified farmer.

The mysterious man stepped on the edge of the crater in front of the farmer and looked at the him with a scowl on his face. He didn't seem to be pleased with seeing the farmer.

The farmer couldn't help maintaining his composure. He pointed his gun at the mysterious man. "W-Who are you? C-C-Come no closer!"

The mysterious man had extremely long, spiky black hair, brown and black colored Battle Armor with navy blue boots, armored gloves, a navy blue chest protector, orange thigh and crotch pads that matched his shoulder pads and red bands around his right thigh and bicep. He wore black short-shorts under his armor, as well as an unfamiliar device attached to his left eye.

The mysterious man pressed a button on the device, as it blinked. It let out a beep and displayed a deciphered code on the screen of the device.

The man scoffed at the farmer. "You only have a power level of five. As expected, this planet is filled with weaklings." As he took a step forward, provoking the farmer to bring it on.

The farmer nearly jumped out of his skin (metaphorically) and backed away. He threatened with a pointed gun, "If you take o-one more step, I'll shoot you! I mean it!"

The man chuckled with glee. "Oh, then why don't you shoot me right here?" He said provokingly, taking another step forward.

The farmer panicked and fired his gun at the man, but to his astonishment, the man shot his hand to his face in one instant and caught the bullet in mid-air, with a smirk on his face. He held the bullet between his thumb and index finger.

The farmer's world shattered. He'd just caught a bullet! Just who is this person? How will he get out of this predicament?

The farmer shook himself from his stupor and made an attempt to flee. Before the farmer could turn around, the man flicked the bullet straight through the farmer's body, hitting the truck, totaling it and killing him.

The man stared at the deceased farmer and said, "It's a race of utter weaklings. You are no match for an elite saiyan warrior, Raditz."

Just then the device attached to his left eye beeped and began to read something, causing him to look towards the mountains far off to the west in a contemplating manner. "Hmm… A life form…of great power…distance 4880…" as he took off flying in the direction of the reading he just received. He muttered under his breath. "Kakarrot."

* * *

**(Barren Wasteland)**

Piccolo was standing on a plateau overlooking the dessert wasteland. He was tall, had green skin, pointed ears, fangs, and no eyebrows. His muscles were pink in color and outlined with red. Piccolo wore a purple Gi, with a light blue obi (fabric belt) tied around his waist. He also wore a weighted turban, shoulder-padded armor covered with a white cape, and brown, pointy shoes.

He was thinking about his future conquest when he suddenly stifled a gasp and spun around his heel frantically. He looked like he had just been punched in the gut. "W-What is this? This power I'm sensing… Could it be Goku?!" As he waited for the situation to unfold. It was not long before a speck came in view and Piccolo had to squint at it.

He lit up his face with shock. "Is that Goku?"

The speck became bigger and bigger and soon saw Raditz. With marvelous speed, Raditz approached Piccolo stood on the plateau. He studied Piccolo's face.

Raditz frowned. "You're not kakarrot."

Piccolo's shocked expression dispelled, and scowled. "What do you want? Do you have some business with me?" He demanded.

Raditz smirked. "No, I was just looking for someone."w

Piccolo bared his fangs and snarled. "Then unless you're in a hurry to die, keep moving." He retorted.

Raditz chuckled at Piccolo's blunt comment. "Well, aren't you the feisty one? Let's see…" he pushed the button on his device, which was a scouter, which in result began to analyze Piccolo's power level. With a single beep, it executed the results which appeared on Raditz's screen.

Raditz looked amused and said, "Oh, and I see why. Power level 332. It's respectable. Almost. But it's still nowhere my level."

Piccolo twitched his eyebrow in irritation as began to lose his cool, and shifted into battle stance. He pumped his fist in the air and bellowed, "Why you! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?! I'm going to put you out of your misery here and now!"

Raditz chuckled with glee.

"Congratulations on signing your own death warrant. Because today is the day you die!" Piccolo shot back with daggers in his eyes.

"We'll see about that." Raditz said with monotony.

Piccolo began to sweat, and thought to himself, _"Is he really as strong he thinks he is. Does he really think he can beat me? Only one way to find out." _

Then, Piccolo shot his arm out, firing a yellow blast at Raditz head on. "HYAA!"

This created a billowing cloud of dust. Piccolo began to smile at his downfall. But quickly faded and was replaced with shock. As soon as the cloud of dust dissipated, he saw Raditz who had not even moved a muscle.

Piccolo gaped in utter shock. His world shattered.

Raditz dusted his armor and laughed. "Is that all you can do? Though I got to admit, it's good in kicking up dust." He plastered a devious smirk.

It was like cold water had just been splashed on Piccolo's back.

Raditz's devious intentions was now reflected in his eyes. He continued to drone on. "If that's the case, let me show you some of my signature move. You should be honored. I'm giving you the privilege to get wiped out from the face of this planet by an elite Saiyan warrior. This, is what real power is." He raised right arm and chuckled menacingly, charging a purple sphere of energy. At first, it flickered a few times. Then, with a purple flash, it materialized. It was no sooner than he was about to launch his signature move than his scouter beeped and blinked twice, which caused him to dispel the purple sphere abruptly.

Raditz got a reading and said, "A new signal. It looks like a new power level which is even more powerful." As he levitated to the sky leaving a gaping Piccolo. Once he kept enough distance in the air, he scoured around his surroundings, trying to figure out where the reading was coming from. The scouter beeped once again. Raditz looked to his left. "It's that way. Yes, this definitely must be Kakarrot!" With that said, he skyrocketed towards the direction of the reading. "Where are you Kakarrot?!" He shouted.

Piccolo tried to shake himself from being dazed. His whole body was shaking, like he had just come out from a hectic roller coaster ride. He fell on his knees and hands and hyperventilated. At the same time, curiosity began to eat him. What was the man's next scheme? Who is this Kakarrot? Not that he cares, but he felt it was something very crucial.

"He's miles away and I still can't stop myself from trembling!" Piccolo said with consternation.

* * *

**(Kame House)**

After finishing their respective chores, Krillian, Roshi and Team 7 along with Zetsu joined in the hall. Turtle had joined them as well.

Turtle is Master Roshi's friend and long-time companion. The good-natured, lovable turtle lives in Kame House with the elderly hermit.

Krillian was holding a platter of food while Roshi was watching television with a glass of beer in his hand when the door of Kame House opened.

A blue haired woman peered inside and waved. "Hello in there. Guess who?"

Krillian and Roshi beamed at the woman. "Bulma!" Both exclaimed in unison.

The four ninjas gazed her way as Naruto's face lit up with realization and began to scrutinize her. _"So this is the self-proclaimed genius Goku was talking about."_

Bulma had blue hair cut short and big, blue eyes. She looked as if she were in her mid-to-late twenties and wore a white lab coat over a blue top and white cargo shorts that were accentuated with a black belt. She also had white sneakers, blue socks, a watch on her left wrist, and red earrings.

Roshi placed his beer down and walked towards Bulma and said, "I didn't think you would be able to make it. In fact, I thought you'd never come even after the longest time."

Bulma gave Roshi an amicable smile and said, "Well, I'm here anyway, aren't I?" She swooshed a present from behind her back in front of Roshi, which startled him. "Here. I got you some manju beans."

Roshi looked at the present and chuckled while rubbing his back head. "Oh, you didn't have to give me anything though." His eyes was fixed on Bulma's chest. He slowly crept towards her. "I would appreciate it if you let me puff puff your–"

Roshi's head exploded with pain. Bulma had just clobbered him on the top of his head. Roshi grabbed his head and groaned in annoyance. "I see you still can't take a joke!"

Bulma was still positioned in her follow-through and grimaced. "And I see you're still a dirty old creep!"

The ninjas' jaws fell to the ground, dumbfounded at what just happened. Bulma perplexed at the ninjas and then looked back at Krillian and Roshi. "Who are they?"

"Oh, them." Krillian gestured towards the ninjas. "Goku found them lost in the woods. They claim that they're from a different world. That's why Goku sent them here so you could help them out when you arrive here."

"Whaaat? He should know to ask me first and not drop anything on me last minute." Bulma said indignantly.

Krillian deadpanned and said, "You do realize that it is Goku we're talking about here, right?"

Bulma sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah, you're right." She turned to the ninjas and said, "Hi. Nice to meet you, my name is Bulma." She squinted at Zetsu.

The white half first spoke. "Hi, my name is White Zetsu."

The black half followed him. "And my name is Black Zetsu."

Bulma looked at Zetsu in a peculiar way. If she hadn't seen green men she would be even more astonished to see plant men hanging around. Not to mention double duos glued to each other as one body.

Naruto displayed his trademark grin and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno."

"So how old are you all?" Bulma asked.

"Thirteen." The three ninjas said simultaneously.

"More or less, we haven't been keeping track of our age." Zetsu said sheepishly.

Bulma looked at Zetsu like he was a Martian. She placed her hands on her hips and asked, "Do you have a spaceship?" She received a no as a response. "Do you know the coordinates of your planet?

The ninjas shook their heads, looking stupefied.

Bulma pondered about this for a moment before saying, "Then I don't know what to do."

Naruto and Sakura slumped their shoulders in defeat with their head hung down.

Bulma noticed the quick change of mood and assured, "Don't worry. We'll gradually find a way for you to get back to your planet, sooner or later, regardless how hard it's going to be." She said in a chummy way.

"Bulma's right. It'll all come together somehow. We appreciate it though." Zetsu said.

Krillian turned his attention to Bulma and asked, "By the way, Bulma, where is Yamcha? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

Bulma got irritated by the question and pulled the sides of her lab coat together before ranting, "Yamcha, that jerk! How should I know?! He could be out chasing all the girls in the city for all I care! I'm done with that guy! I didn't even tell him that we were getting together!"

Her irritated face was replaced with a smile, and said, "But who cares? We can have fun without him!"

_Some people never change. _Roshi thought to himself mentally.

Realization dawned on Bulma's face. She looked to Krillian and Roshi and asked, "By the way, where's lunch?"

"Oh, her? She chased after Tien when left to train five years ago." Krillian answered.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Soaring Through the Air,)**

Goku soared on his marvelous cloud, nimbus, along with his son. The speed of the nimbus rivaled a supersonic jet. Gohan glanced to his side, as to enjoy overlooking the ocean.

Goku glimpsed at the island and smiled at Gohan. "Look over there, Gohan. That's Kame house! We're nearly there."

Gohan peered through the distance and noticed the speck becoming bigger and bigger. "Yes, daddy. I see it!"

* * *

**(With Raditz, who is currently in search of someone)**

Dashing through the air, Raditz got a reading from his scouter. He growled. "You're not getting away, Kakarrot!"

* * *

(With Goku and His Son, Kame House)

The flying cloud descended on the island. As soon as it slowed down, Goku hopped out of it with his son in his arms and trotted towards the entrance.

"Hello!" Goku said cheerfully from the outside.

The ninjas jerked their heads up at the voice. Bulma opened the door and beamed at Goku. Krillian joined in as well.

"Goku!" Bulma smiled.

Naruto grinned at Goku and greeted, "Goku-san! It's been two weeks!"

Krillian, Roshi and Bulma were intrigued to see a boy in Goku's arms. Krillian looked at his best friend with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Who is that? Are you babysitting him for someone?"

Goku chuckled and looked at his son. Then looked back to the group and answered, "This is my boy."

The threesome looked like they'd just been injected with steel. Their jaws hit the ground as they exclaimed, "Your son?!"

Krillian and Roshi hadn't seen Goku for five consecutive years until two weeks ago.

Goku gently placed the boy down and said, "Come on, say hi."

The boy, not used to socially interacting with people nervously bowed down and greeted, "Hello."

The group acknowledged his demeanor and bowed down as well. "Hello." Minus Zetsu and Sasuke.

"His name is Gohan." Goku proclaimed, bringing his chest out with pride.

Roshi looked at the boy intently and said, "Oh, so you named him after your grand-father, didn't ya?"

Goku nodded. "Uh-huh.

Bulma walked and crouched in front of Gohan, and asked, "Gohan, how old are you?"

Gohan pondered about this for a moment. He counted his fingers and showed four fingers to her. "I'm four, miss."

Bulma ruffled the boy's hair and smiled. "Aren't you the little gentleman? What are you going to do when you grow up? Harness your skills and become a martial artist?"

"Yeah, "He sure takes after you in the looks department, Goku," Krillian chimed in. "So is he strong like you?" Krillian asked.

Goku frowned. "Well, uhh…it's hard to say that. It seems like he's strong. But I can't give him any martial arts training to find out for sure. Chi-Chi won't let me." He answered.

Krillian frowned as well. "Why not? Seems like a waste to me."

Goku sighed with exasperation and ran his hand through his hair. "I know, but Chi-chi won't budge. She says that the world has been in peace for so long now there is no reason to teach him how to fight. She says that he has to focus on studying and school." He complained.

Roshi burst out laughing. He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "So, that little firecracker wife of your turned out to be a real school mom, did she?"

"I know. She won't let me train him. He has potential, but she says he doesn't need to train 'cause the world's at peace and no one needs martial arts." Said Goku broodily.

Bulma looked back at Gohan and asked, "So what do you want to become when you grow up?"

"A scholar." Gohan said proudly.

"Oh…"

Bulma noticed Gohan's tail. She raised her eyes in confusion and said, "A tail? Err…"

Roshi shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Oh I see. But that means…" He let his words trail off.

Goku chuckled. "Yep. Just like I used to have when I was young."

Bulma shot up to her feet and got close to Goku. "Has anything happened with your boy I-don't-know about your boy?

Roshi got close Goku as well, looking frantic. "Like, does something weird happen to your son in a full moon?"

Goku pondered about this for a moment before saying, "No, we go to bed pretty early. Why do you ask?"

Roshi and Bulma quivered, like as if creepy snowmen were breathing on their necks. Both raised their hands simultaneously and exclaimed, "No, it's nothing! Nothing in particular!"

Bulma then smiled and crouched again near Gohan and noticed something vaguely familiar on his hat.

"Oh, Goku, isn't this a Dragon Ball on your son's hat?" Bulma asked, gesturing towards the boy's hat.

"Yeah," Said Goku. "It's the four star ball. It's my grandpa's most prized possession. I put it on him to remember him by. I also found the three star and the six star ball when I was looking out for this one. I keep them back at home."

Krillian looked at Goku and incredulously and said, "Wow, maybe we you can wish for something."

Sakura and the other ninja perplexed, as she asked, "Dragon Ball?"

Goku looked up and said, "Yeah. They're magical. There are seven of them around the world and if you collect them all, you get to have any one wish granted."

The ninjas became skeptical about this discovery, and stood there, stupifed, minus Zetsu.

"D-Dragon Balls…" Zetsu muttered in daze.

"Well, at least they do exist in our planet. I don't know about yours." Goku added.

Bulma's face lit up with realization and smiled at the ninjas. "That's it! I think I know how to get you guys back home."

The ninjas stared at her, waiting for the answer they were about to receive.

Bulma thumped her chest and said, "We can use the Dragon Balls to get you back home. Trust me, they work! They work wonders."

Zetsu flinched. "Bulma, these Dragon Balls Goku just proclaimed about are scattered all over the world. How are you going to put up with that?"

Bulma chuckled and gave a smug look. "Well, the truth is, I have a Dragon Radar, which can sense the power of the Dragon Balls and pinpoint their exact location. It cannot escape the radar unless the balls aren't in the planet.

"_Dragon Balls…"_ The black half thought. To be frank, both Zetsus have heard a legend comparatively same as this one.

Naruto's eyes twinkled with determination as he pumped his fist in the air and said in an energetic manner, "All right! So we can finally go back home to the Leaf and bring Sasuke as well! Datteboy!"

Sasuke snorted at this. "That baka…" He muttered.

Sakura nodded to Bulma's proclamation in acknowledgement.

Naruto looked to Sakura and asked, "Sakura-chan! We can–"

Naruto was tackled with a hug by Sakura, which caused Naruto to blush. Sakura hugged him so tight, she could hear the blonde's heartbeat.

"Stop. Breathing. On. My. Neck. Like. That." Sakura said in a clipped tone.

"Huh?" Said a confused Naruto.

SWOOSH!

Sakura tossed Naruto over her shoulders and pinned him to the ground, flaring her nostrils.

Meanwhile, Goku was looking around the island with a grim expression on his face. After studying Goku's face, Krillian became intrigued, and asked, "What's wrong Goku? Is anything the matter?"

Goku kept staring out into the sky in caution. "Something with a stupendous amount of power is heading this way."

Krillian put his hand above his eyes to shield them. "I don't see anything."

Naruto regained his footing and looked at the group.

Bulma scowled. "I hope it's not Yamcha."

"There's a powerful Ki heading our way. We've got to brace ourselfs." Goku said grimly.

A confused Naruto asked, "What's Ki?"

Sakura didn't hit him on the head as she was focused on the sky, but she did scold him. "Naruto, don't you remember what Chakra combines. It combines your spiritual energy or Ki with your physical energy, or all of the energy of each cell in your body." She elaborated.

Naruto looked back to the sky. "Oh! I remember now. So Goku and his friends can sense spiritual energy?"

"Yes." Krillian answered for him. A grim look etched on his face as well. "I can sense it now too, Goku."

Goku's eyes widened and he said, "Everyone get ready! It's here!"

Krillian squinted at the dark figure dashing towards them. Raditz landed in front of the group.

"So, we finally meet." Said Raditz with a smirk. "But I could tell it was you at a glance.

* * *

**A/N: So it seems, that the foreshadowing begins once again. This is going to be one of the biggest predicaments Goku has ever faced. What does this Saiyan Raditz want? Who is this Kakarrot? Why has he confronted Goku? You already know the answer if you've watched Dragon Ball Z. **

**The answer will be revealed in the next chapter. Until then, ProNationHD, out. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Revelation

**A/N: Disclaimer…**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I Do Not Own Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or Any Other Anime Concepts Excluding A Few Concepts I Made On My Own. So Don't Put Me In Soup.**

* * *

**Kame House, Confrontation**

"So, we finally meet," Said Raditz with a menacing smile. "But I could tell it was you at a glance, Kakarrot."

Goku was muddled by this. "Kakarrot?"

Raditz frowned considerably at this. "That's right. That's your name."

As Gohan clung on his father's leg, Bulma was further baffled and blurted out, "His…name?"

Krillian looked to Goku curiously and asked, "Who is this? Is he an acquaintance of yours?"

The addled Goku shook his head and said, "I-I'm not sure."

Raditz scowled at Goku and demanded, "What's the meaning of this Kakarrot? Your mission was to terminate all life from this planet." He motioned his hand toward Goku. "So why haven't you carried it out?" He reprimanded.

Goku raised an eyebrow and looked to his mentor, Roshi. The old man was dead silent. Coming to the conclusion Roshi had no clue either, he looked back at Raditz.

Tension began to rise in the air as Naruto had a bad feeling about this and expected this was not going to end well.

Krillian looked at Raditz like he was a drunk guy and said, "Now look you, I don't know who you are but I think we have heard just about enough." He strode towards Raditz while wagging his finger. "Or… Since you don't seem to be good at taking a hint, maybe you need me to point you in the right direction."

"Krillian! Watch out!" Goku warned, reaching his hand out.

Krillian paused. Before he could turn around, Raditz whacked him with his tail, sending Krillian crashing toward the siding of Kame House wall.

Raditz snickered at this.

"W-What the…?" Sasuke was shocked.

"That agility!" Zetsu was shocked.

The group glanced after Krillian and became Frantic. "Krillian!" Then Goku shot a look at Raditz with animosity, but was quickly replaced with shock.

Behind Raditz, was his tail wiggling in the air.

The whole group of fighters including Zetsu were flabbergasted to see Raditz's tail.

"He's got a tail!" Gasped Naruto.

Goku inched back. "He has a tail…just like Gohan…just like I did!" He said incredulously.

Raditz laughed. "That's good. So you finally know who I am."

Goku blinked in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have never seen you before."

Raditz started to become frustrated and scowled. "Kakarrot, are you implying that you have no idea who I am whatsoever?"

"Quit calling me this Kaka – whatever you call it. My name is Goku!" Shouted an equally annoyed Goku.

Realization dawned on Raditz's face. He said, "Kakarrot. Tell me, did you suffer any serious injury to the head when you were young?" as he gestured his hand towards his head.

Roshi immediately jerked up at this.

"What?" Goku said with a serious face.

"Are you stupid too? I am asking did you ever hit your head when you were a kid. Now answer me!" As Raditz raised his fist in anger.

"Yes. But, it was when I was really little. I don't remember anything about it." As Goku rubbed his head. "I still have the scar where it happened."

"You fool!" Exclaimed Raditz. "Now it makes sense…"

Goku was glaring daggers at the saiyan and shouted, "What? What makes sense?!"

Naruto looked constipated and muttered, "I don't understand what's going on."

"Goku," Roshi spoke up. "There's something your grandfather told me once that I think you should know." Then, he began to elaborate, "A long time ago, your grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he came upon a strange object that had appeared to have fallen from the sky. When he went to examine it more closely, he found a baby boy with a tail sealed inside a little round pod. Gohan decided to take the child home and raise him as his own."

Roshi laid his eyes on the group who were listening intently. "But the boy had an angry violent nature. And before long the old man was at his wits end. Then one day, there was a terrible accident. The child fell into a deep ravine and hit his head. The injury was nearly fatal. But somehow, miraculously, the boy survived. What's more, after that he was no longer violent. On that day on he became a happy loving boy."

Naruto widened his eyes after listening intently to Roshi's narration. He was caught on the old man's words. _He's like me. He used to have a monster. I still have a monster residing within my body.\_

Bulma took Gohan for restraining.

Goku pointed his finger at himself and guessed, "That boy was me, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Roshi confirmed.

Bulma's face lit up with realization as she was holding Gohan and chimed in, "Does that mean that Goku has some connection with this creep?"

Roshi frowned at this. "I wish I knew."

Goku looked to Raditz with abhorrence and pointed his finger at the Saiyan. "Now you have my attention. Tell me who you are!" He demanded.

"Goku…this guy isn't normal." A voice said.

Krillian caressed the sweat on his forehead as he regained his footing.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, I know. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah."

The Saiyan warrior sniggered, as if about to reveal the awful truth. "Let's start with the top. The truth is, you're not from this world, Kakarrot. You were born on a distant planet called Vegeta. Home of the Saiyan race. The most powerful warriors in the universe." His expression turned into a full-blown devilish smile. "You are one of us." Said Raditz in a clipped tone.

The whole group was shocked. Goku was especially shocked and dismayed at the same time. It was like steel had just been injected in his body.

Raditz scoffed in a derogatory way, as if he was not done yet. He crossed his arms over his chest and proclaimed, "And as for your other question, my name is Raditz. I'm your big brother."

Goku was further disconcerted, not able to believe Raditz's proclamation.

The group excluding Team 7, Zetsu, Goku and Gohan managed to stammer in collective shock, "G-G-Goku has a b-b-brother…?!"

Bulma finished his thought process for him. "And he's an a-alien?!"

Zetsu was considerably shocked. The black voice stammered, "T-This is madness. The Dragon Balls. The Saiyans. Everything is clicking into place now!" As he came to the same conclusion the white half was also having in his mind.

Goku snapped out of his shock and snapped back, "STOP THIS NONSENSE!"

Krillian joined in. "Why should we believe you? If Goku's from another planet, what is he doing on Earth?"

Raditz displayed an evil grin before saying, "It's not hard to understand. Kakarrot was sent to this world with a simple mission not long after he was born. To destroy every human being on the planet." He elaborated.

Goku was appalled, and gaped in utter shock. "W-What!?"

Raditz enjoyed the look of shock on their faces, before continuing, "We saiyans may be a proud warrior race. But we are also business men."

"We scour the universe in search of planets with habitable environments. And then use our skills to eliminate the native life forms. Once cleared, the planets are sold to any alien race that is willing to pay the price. For those planets whose inhabitants have high power levels, adult saiyans are sent in to subdue the territory. But to planets like this one, whose life forms are pathetic and weak, we send our infants. This is how you came to be here Kakarrot. Even by yourself, a year or two was more than enough time to liquidate these human pests. You could have done it easily if you hadn't lost your memory." Finished Raditz.

He gazed into the sky solemnly and said, "Especially with the size of the moon, you could've finished the job with ease."

Goku lowered his brows. "What does the moon have to do with me?" He demanded as he was coming to the assumption Raditz was becoming something more than an impediment.

"Don't be ignorant!" Chided Raditz as he raised a fist. "You know very well that the full moon is the key to unlocking a Saiyan's true potential!"

Bulma, Roshi and Krillian were all in shock as they trembled, remembering the Great Ape.

Goku looked exasperated, and said, "I don't understand the cues you're giving out."

The Saiyan warrior was simply dumbstruck. His biological brother had no idea about the secret to unlocking a Saiyan's full potential.

Raditz widened his eyes in shock when he looked at Goku's behind. "W-What happened" He looked like he had just been injected with steel. "Kakarrot?! Where's your tail?"

"Excuse me?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TAIL?!" Raditz yelled angrily.

Goku stood strong. "That? It was cut off a long time ago. Why?"

Raditz gritted his teeth and held out his right fist towards Goku, visibly losing his temper. "No wonder you're in good terms with these weaklings!" Growled the Saiyan Warrior.

"Listen, this is my home." Said Goku sternly. And these are my friends. So it doesn't matter what you say. And you sure don't act like any brother I want. Let's make this straight." He dropped into low combat stance and pointed his thumb toward himself. "My name is Goku. I, am an earthling. And you're not welcome here!" as he exclaimed with a smile.

Naruto and Sakura cheered, "Yeah! Tell him, Goku!"

Roshi followed, "Right! Even if you are brothers that doesn't mean Goku has to destroy peaceful planets like you!"

Krillian confidently took a step forward and said, "Right! Goku even saved this planet once. So go away!"

The ninjas looked at Goku and thought, _"I never knew he was __**that **__strong."_

Raditz guffawed at this. He strode towards the group, making them leave way for him and looked at the sky. "So baby brother wants to be left alone. It'll take more than shouting for convincing me to leave here. How powerful we are, we saiyans have never been strong in numbers. What's more, our proud race was almost wiped out entirely when a giant meteor struck our home planet Vegeta. There weren't any survivors. Everyone was vaporized."

The Saiyan warrior looked at Goku. "That includes our mother and father." He said nonchalantly.

Raditz continued to drone on, "There are only four Saiyans in the universe including you. The only Saiyans away from home when the planet exploded. Like you, the rest of us were sent off to perform a few…hustle takeovers."

"But why are you here in the first place?" Naruto interjected.

Raditz grinned. "I was getting into that. We've found a new world we'd like to conquer. It should bring us a very high price, considering the number of bidders. Unfortunately, the job is a little too big for only the three of us."

His grin turned into a full-blown devilish smile. "We were about to pass out. But that's when I remembered you. You may have not reached up to my expectations; but, with your power level it should be adequate to take care of this tedious mission. I know, I must be sounding complacent, but you're one of the last Saiyan survivors and we have no other choice." He marched towards his younger brother and got close to him.

Goku backed away and growled, "Stay away from me."

The evil brother looked to Goku malignantly. "So, what do you think? Just picture it. We could be conquerors of this universe."

Goku shot a look at Raditz with repugnance as he visualized the scene of Raditz killing innocent people and exclaimed, "I've heard enough of this madness! The last thing I want to do is to join a gang of ruthless pirates like you!"

The Saiyan Warrior flinched, but immediately maintained his composure and smirked. He peered over Goku's shoulder, displaying a rather hawkish look.

Goku followed his brother's gaze and paled considerably after coming to the discovery that his evil brother was looking at his _son,_ eagle eyed.

"I've been meaning to ask you this question. Is that your son? The one with the blue haired woman?" Probed Raditz as he nodded toward the direction of the boy and woman.

Gohan was whimpering like a scared puppy, cuddling near Bulma.

Goku moved to guard Gohan. "N-No."

Raditz saw through Goku's lie and folded his arms. "Ho! Then would you like to explain me why he has a tail? That alone proves that he has inherited Saiyan blood. He is definitely your son." He said.

The menacing warrior paused before saying, "Since you're not reasoning with me, I'll take your son in your place."

"You leave him out of this!" Exclaimed Naruto as he sprang into action. His replica disappeared in puffs of white smoke, and emanating out of Naruto's palm was a blue spiraling ball of Chakra.

The blonde zoomed toward Raditz with his Rasengan and shouted, "Take this! **Rasengan!**"

Raditz didn't get time to speak. He sidestepped and clenched Naruto's wrist, before using his momentum to catapult him towards the ocean.

Sasuke had his visual prowess activated; the sharingan. His face vividly showed the expression of shock.

That guy has some sort of, Chakra armor. No, he isn't using Chakra!

The Uchiha intervened, coming to the side of Goku and made a series of hand signs, before puffing his cheeks and…

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

Sasuke blew a dragon head shaped fireball toward Raditz and then…

**KABOOM!**

"What the…?!" Sasuke was shocked. "What did I just…" He let his words trail off.

"_Amazing… He has some energy residing within him. I could get Master Roshi to train them."_ Thought Goku.

As soon as the bellowing cloud of dust cleared, the group noticed Raditz standing there unharmed. Not even his armor had been burnt.

Sakura's jaw fell down. "He t-took the attack like it was nothing!"

Raditz chuckled. "That was a well-executed move. Better than that blonde. So, Elementians aren't that weak, huh?"

The ninjas stared at Raditz in shock. "How do you know who we are?" Asked Zetsu.

"I can tell by those headbands you're wearing. They symbolize you as a ninja. Only one race is primarily made up of ninjas." Raditz elaborated. "Consider yourselves lucky. Your planet hasn't become a target for trade yet. You are the second weakest race next to these Earthlings."

Sasuke was mortified. "Second weakest…" He mumbled.

The Saiyan warrior folded his arms, smirking. "You should be fortunate. I'm not going to finish you right here and now."

"Now, I'll be taking your son with me." As Raditz chuckled menacingly and ambled towards Gohan who was behind Goku.

Sasuke fell on his knees with his hands on the ground as he trembled in fear._"Just what is he capable of?"_

Naruto sat himself, trying to shake his dizzy spell off.

"Don't take a step closer!" Goku threatened.

Raditz didn't listen anyway, as he continued to amble toward his brother.

The Saiyan warrior suddenly fazed out; reappearing in front of Goku and delivered a powerful knee smash to Goku's gut; sending him into the air.

The forgotten Saiyan landed on the sand a few yards away hard and immediately began to cry in pain as he grasped his abdomen.

"Goku!" The group cried excluding Zetsu and Sasuke who were in collective shock as they watched him writhe in pain.

"_So fast!" _The ninjas thought collectively.

Gohan became perturbed by the display and escaped from Bulma's grasp as he tried to run to his father.

Before Gohan could check on his dad, Raditz caught him by the shirt and lifted him up; as if holding a cat's scruff. "Not so fast!"

"Like I said: I'll be taking your son with me. If you ever want to see him alive again, then I suggest you to listen intently." Said Raditz sternly.

The bawling toddler kept wailing.

Raditz was about to give his ultimatum. "You will eliminate one hundred human beings in one Earth day. Just stack them on the beach and I'll come back for a head-count." He said casually.

"WHAT?!" The group exclaimed in unison as Zetsu couldn't utter a word.

"It'd be a shame if I'd to hurt your son." Raditz looked at Gohan maleficently and said, "After all, he's my nephew. Hahahahaha!"

Goku outstretched his right arm and said, "G-Gohan…" He got his hand on Raditz's boot, who then shook it off.

Raditz sighed. "I hope you know what is best for your son." He let out a laugh with no humor whatsoever and levitated from the ground.

Naruto just shook himself from his dizzy spell and chased after Raditz. "Hey you! Stop!"

With Gohan cradled under Raditz's arm, he took flight away from the island as his laugh slowly faded.

"COME BACK HERE!" Naruto shouted as he literally ran on water by concentrating Chakra to the soles of his feet.

The blonde stopped running as soon as Raditz was out of sight.

* * *

(Later)

"Son-kun! Are you okay?" Bulma asked as she knelt next to him.

"NIMBUS!" Goku cried.

Without a moment's notice, the cloud descended near the shore from the sky.

Goku trudged towards the cloud, but was immediately restrained by Bulma, Krillian and Roshi.

"No, Goku! You can't! You'll be killed if you face him recklessly!" Bulma insisted.

Goku was completely demoralized and sat himself on the shore. "I know… But what can I do?"

* * *

Goku is completely demoralized...


End file.
